The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Semiconductor light emitting elements have been used in recent years not only as light sources for lighting applications to replace fluorescent lamps, but also as light sources having high luminance and good directionality, such as automotive headlights and other such light projectors, floodlight, and so forth.
One of the light emitting devices used in these applications has been proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2015-177120, for example.
In this light emitting device, a plurality of light emitting elements are arranged on a mounting board equipped with conductive patterns. The conductive patterns connected to the light emitting elements extend to the outside of a scaling member, and are used as external electrodes for connecting to an external power supply.